Software programs are available to perform a wide variety of operations. Often parts of a software program are changed to modify operations, and these changes can be implemented using a software update. For example, a software program might rely on information that is subject to change, such as laws, tax percentages, and regulations, and an update can be provided to a software program to implement changes in these types of information.
Sometimes a plurality of different client environments include the same version of a software program, such that a particular update should be created for each client environment.